Elena Mikealson?
by Kolena89054
Summary: What if Elena was actually Tatia's little sister instead of Doppelganger and married to Kol? Find out what happens when present day Elena's friends and family find out the truth about her life. Disclaimer: I don't own the vampire diaries, seeing as it belongs to the writers of both the books and its tv adaptation.
1. Chapter 1

Rebekah's PoV

I felt bad about what I had to do, but I also knew that it was the only way to restore my family. I knew that Dr. Fell had given Elena my blood to help heal her injuries from the accident and after being released Stefan had sent her and Matt away for safety. I knew that this Elena would never leave Stefan so I knew that she would have Matt turn around and go back to him.

"Are you ready with the spell?" I asked the witch standing just out of sight.

"Yes, but I don't understand why I'm doing this" the witch.

"I told you it will free Elena and my family from this spell that your ancestor placed on Kol" I said.

"Look I still don't like your family, but I'll do anything for Elena" the witch said. I smiled knowing that all would be right soon. I saw headlights heading my way.

"Start the spell they are just about here" I said as I walked into the middle of the road ready to cause the accident. In less than a minute the truck drove right off the side of the bridge.

"Stay out of sight and continue the spell. After they leave head to the hospital and recite the other spell over the 'dead' body" I said and the witch nodded. I ran off towards the hospital because soon enough they would all be there. An hour later I watched as everyone came in following Elena who was being carried by Stefan and Bonnie who was silently chanting the spell that would break the curse. I stayed behind knowing that soon enough they would walk out and leave Elena to wake up on her own. I walked into the room in which my sister was laying.

"Give her some space, a few of you have already been through this and didn't want people around" I said.

"She needs us" Damon said.

"She needs space for when she wakes up" I said and everyone nodded and walked out exept Bonnie who was still reciting the spell. I had the blood bag with my siblings and my blood in it that would complete the ritual. I was so lost in my thoughts I almost didn't hear Elena sit up and gasp and Bonnie ended the spell.

"Welcome back to the world" I said.

"What happened?" Elena asked.

"Car accident, you died now your back" I said.

"I'm a vampire?" Elena asked.

"Yes now you need to drink this" I said and handed her the blood bag. She took it and drank it eagerly. When she was done I watched her as the memories of her life came flooding back.

"Bex?" Elena asked

"Hello sister" I said as Elena stood up ran over and hugged me.

"I have missed you so much" Elena said.

"I missed you too" I said.

"Wait what is going on here?" Bonnie asked.

"I'll explain to everyone only once and after everyone is here" I said. Bonnie looked confused.

"Go out and find all your friends and have them meet outside of this room" I said. Bonnie nodded and left.

"I have a gift for you" I said taking the ring off my neck and handing it to her.

"My wedding/daylight ring" Elena said taking it from me and sliding it on Smiling. I smiled too knowing she remembered.

"What year is it? Last I remember it was 1502" Elena said.

"Its 2010" I said.

"What happened?" Elena asked.

"I'll explain to you as we tell your friends." I said.

"Friends?" Elena asked

"You should remember once you see them" I said. Elena nodded and we walked out of the room.

"Elena are you ok?" Stefan asked.

"I'm fine Stefan." Elena said.

"I wouldn't touch my wife if I were you" a voice said from the side of the room just as Stefan was about to hug Elena

"Kol" Elena said and sped over to him.

"Hello love" Kol said hugging Elena who happily hugged him back.

"I'm confused just yesterday you hated us" Damon said.

"Well that's the downside to magic isn't it?" Kol asked.

"Now what's going on, I want to know what those spells did" Bonnie said.

"Spells? What spells?" Caroline asked.

"It's a lot to explain but it needs to be done" Nik said joining the conversation with Elijah right behind him.

"What are you talking about?" Stefan asked.

"Why don't we start with asking Elena some questions?" I suggested and everyone nodded.

"Stefan why don't you start?" I asked and he nodded.

"What is your name?" Stefan asked looking at Elena.

"Elena Katerina Mikealson, born Petrova" Elena said.

"Do you have any siblings?" Bonnie asked.

"One an older sister named Tatia" Elena said

"The same Tatia that was used in the original spell?" Caroline asked.

"The very same" Elena said.

"When where you born?" Jeremy asked.

"980 A.D." Elena said

"None of this makes any sense" Matt said.

"In 1502 I tortured a girl who turned out to be an ancestor of Bonnie's" Kol started.

"Afterwards the witch cursed him by taking his wife from him and taking all our memories of her" Nik continued.

"And left me with the beginning of the answers to solve the puzzle for whenever Elena were to reappear in this world" I finished.

"So everything in the last year and a half was a lie?" Matt asked.

"No just the life that the witch gave to me until I could be reunited with my family" Elena said. The whole room was confused.

"I still don't get it" Jeremy said.

"Like Nik said it's a lot to process, I never lied to you all but I never told you the truth" Elena said.

* * *

><p>How do you like it? Good? Bad? Continue? Leave? Comment and let me know!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Elena's PoV

"Look I have a lot to catch up with my family so can we continue this in the morning?" I asked knowing just how badly this could go.

"Alright meet at the boarding house tomorrow at four?" Caroline asked.

"Sounds like a plan" I said and everyone separated and left the room and went home.

"Well what are we going to do?" I asked

"Let's go to the house and talked this out" Rebekah suggested. With that we all took off for Mikealson manor. Everyone walked inside like nothing while I was stuck at the door.

"Um, hello" I said.

"Right, come in sister" Nik said and I walked in.

"Well why don't we get started" I said sitting on the couch next to Kol.

"So what happened to you?" Elijah asked.

"Well my dear husband here thought it would be fun to mess with at Bennett witch, whom decided to get even by taking away the one thing he loved most in this world. Me." I said

"Did you know what would happen?" Elijah asked.

"No but I watched the witch take away your memories while I watched and felt everything while you all lived on" I said.

"How did Rebekah know how to save you?" Nik asked.

"Over the four hundred years I was still alive I would get flashes of things that could restore the family" Rebekah said.

"I watched and waited and until the witches let me go" I said.

"The necklace you always wore?" Kol asked.

"It was Elena's daylight/wedding ring that I kept protected, even though I knew nothing about it" Rebekah said.

"So you saw everything I've done?" Kol asked looking worried.

"Yes, but I can't blame you, since you didn't know I existed" I said smiling at him.

"I still feel guilty about it all" Kol said.

"We can see that you two have a lot to catch up on so we will leave you to it" Rebekah said as they got up and left.

"How was Rebekah able to fix us and bring you back?" Kol asked.

"We'll have to ask her sometime won't we?" I said.

"That we will" Kol agreed. I was happy that I was finally reunited with my husband and one true love.

"I wonder if they have any descendants alive today?" I said thinking about my kids.

"Who?" Kol asked not quite following my train of thought.

"Theoderada, Itta, and Audovera of course" I said like it was no big deal.

"You haven't mentioned our daughters since we gave them up" Kol said.

"I can't help but wonder what would have happened if we could have kept them" I said thinking about the parent I never got to be.

"Maybe we can have your friend see if they have and any living decedents" Kol said.

"That would be nice" I said smiling leaning more into the embrace of my husband.

"Well why don't we talk about the human life you just gave up instead of our past" Kol said.

"What do you want to know?" I asked.

"What are some differences growing up here versus the first time?" Kol asked.

"Well life now is easier than it was then, but it makes me appreciate all the things we had all the more" I said.

"How can you appreciate them when life is so easy now?" Kol asked.

"Exactly it makes me appreciate having to work for everything and not be handed anything" I said.

"And it's something your friends will never understand" Kol said.

"No, not even Stefan and Damon would despite the time when they were human" I said.

"You have a long and difficult day tomorrow, we should get you to bed" Kol said standing up and pulling me with him.

"I don't want to" I said.

"You have no choice darling" Kol said. I followed him knowing I would never win this argument.

"Fine" I said.

"Good girl" Kol said leading me up to his room and to bed.

"Good night my love" I said crawling into the bed. Kol climbed up and wrapped his arm around me.

"Good night darling" Kol said as I fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Caroline's PoV

After Elena asked us to leave somehow we all ended up in the living room of the Salvatore house.

"I'm so confused about what just happened" I said sitting down on the couch.

"I think we all are Care" Matt said.

"I mean last night she hated them, now apparently she's married to Kol" Jeremy stated.

"This is got to be some sort of trick" Damon said. Just then there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it" Stefan said standing up and heading to answer the door. A minute later Stefan came back with a blonde original trailing behind him.

"What is she doing here?" Matt asked.

"Relax I am only here to talk" Rebekah said.

"What makes you think we'd want to talk to you for?" Bonnie asked.

"Because you feel betrayed that Elena would chose us over you" Rebekah said.

"Okay if you wanna talk sit down and tell us what just happened" Damon said pointing to a chair on the far side of the room. Rebekah looked around and took the chair that Stefan just vacated.

"Look I know you all are not very happy with how this turned out, but you have to know that it needed to happen" Rebekah said.

"What makes you say that?" Jeremy asked.

"Elena had been trapped with the spirits for the last five hundred years it was time for her to be returned to those who truly love her" Rebekah said.

"What makes you think we don't love her" I asked.

"I never said you didn't but it will never be the same way we love her" Rebekah said.

"You guys don't love her, you all tried to kill her" Matt said

"My brothers did that because they didn't know that it was her, Nik only saw Tatia's doppelganger not his little brother's wife" Rebekah said

"What about you?" Bonnie asked.

"I needed to make sure that it was truly her so the spell could finally be reversed" Rebekah said

"What is this spell you are talking about and what does it have to do with the spells I did?" Bonnie asked.

"Five hundred years ago one of your ancestors decided to get even with Kol when he messed with her daughter but the spell went terribly wrong" Rebekah said.

"How so?" Stefan asked

"The spell was only supposed to torture Elena in the ways that Kol tortured the witch, but instead it trapped her in the spirit realm" Rebekah said.

"How did you know that she could be saved?" Damon asked

"After Elena had disappeared the witch took our memories of her that way the mistake could be rectified with minimal damage" Rebekah said.

How did you know our Elena was who you were looking for?" I asked.

"She looks almost Identical to Tatia, but her personality was completely the opposite I knew it was her" Rebekah said.

"Is she still our Elena as well as your?" Bonnie asked

"Yes, because she never actually lied to you she can still be your Elena so long as you don't abandon her" Rebekah said.

"What would happen if we did?" Jeremy asked.

"If you abandon her even by accident in a fight your memories of her and hers of you will instantly disappear and there will be no way of getting them back" Rebekah said.

"So if one of us lets her go we all lose her?" Matt asked

"No just the one who rejects her loses her" Rebekah said.

"Why are you telling us this? You don't even like us." Damon wonders.

"I may not like you, but I'd do anything for my sister" Rebekah said as she stood up and walking for the door.

"I'll be back when we all meet so you can get Elena's side of the story" Rebekah said as she walked out.

"Well that answered like nothing" I said.

"Actually it cleared up a lot" Bonnie said.

"How so?" Stefan asked

"Look I just think that thanks to that little visit, we have answers that Elena wouldn't know" Bonnie said.

"And we know that they haven't stolen Elena from us" Jeremy said.

"No but they could accuse us of stealing Elena from them" I said.

"Look let's just talk about this later when Elena and the others come to clear up" Damon said.

"Fine meet back her at three" I said and sped out the door.

Elena's PoV

I lied in bed not being able to sleep. I knew I needed to deal with everyone and their reactions, but I have a sneaking feeling like it isn't going to end well.

"You need sleep, all this worrying is going drive you to insanity" Kol said from beside me.

"I thought you were asleep" I said.

"Your worrying woke me up" Kol said.

"I'm sorry" I said rolling over to look at him.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Kol asked.

"Kind of" I said.

"I'm here for you no matter what, remember that" Kol said and I smiled.

"I know that" I replied.

"Then what's on your mind?" Kol asked.

"The whole situation scares me I mean I have known most of them my whole second human life" I said.

"You're worried scared that they won't accept the real you and abandon you" Kol said.

"Yes" I said.

"All I can tell you that if they do that it will be their loss" Kol said. I smiled again knowing that only Kol could be the brightest light in my dark times.

"Thank you for everything" I said.

"It's my job as your husband to make sure that you are always happy" Kol said.

"I'm glad that I finally got you back" I said.

"I am never letting you go again" Kol said.

"I would hope you wouldn't, I couldn't survive if you did" I said.

"I wouldn't be able to survive either" Kol said and kissed me.

"Okay we should get some sleep, long day and all" I said.

"As you wish darling" Kol said. I kissed him again happy that my life was complete again.

"Good night love" Kol said.

"Good night my love" I said and instantly fell asleep


	4. Chapter 4

Kol's PoV  
>I woke around one and watched Elena sleep. I couldn't believe that I finally had her back and this time I wasn't letting her go. About five minutes later Elena stirred.<br>"It's rude to stare you know" Elena said.  
>"Well I apologize for trying to memorize the most beautiful thing I have ever seen" I said looking in her eyes.<br>"Just as much as a flirt as ever" Elena said.  
>"Only for you darling" I said.<br>"I don't want to go to the Salvatore's today" Elena said groaning.  
>"We will all be there for you" I said trying to get her to relax.<br>"I'm just worried about how things will play out" Elena said.  
>"Darling they will be up against five originals, not much of a fight" I said.<br>"I know but most of these guys have been my friends for the last fifteen years" Elena said.  
>"I know, but now you have you best friend and family of over a thousand years back" I said.<br>"True I just love these guys" Elena said.  
>"I know you do and if they love you too the will except you for who you are" I said and Elena kissed me I response.<p>

Caroline's PoV  
>I arrived at the Salvatore boarding house around three thirty to make sure everyone was ready for what was to be a stressful day. I walked through the doors and heard people in the living room.<br>"Morning" I said walking in to the room.  
>"Morning Caroline" Stefan said.<br>"Now what are you all arguing about now?" I asked.  
>"Which of the originals compelled Elena into believing their lies" Stefan said.<br>"I think Kol did" Tyler said  
>"I vote Rebekah" Jeremy said<p>

"Elijah" Matt said  
>"None of them" Bonnie mumbled<br>"I honestly don't think any of them did" I said.  
>"What do you mean Blondie?" Damon asked<br>"Well for starters Bonnie seemed wanted to know about spells she performed" I said  
>"I remember that she seemed really confused" Stefan said<br>"That's what I've been trying to say" Bonnie said  
>"I don't want to believe them, but if this is truly Elena then I will learn" I said.<br>"Why would you so quickly agree to their lies?" Damon asked just as the door opened and five people walked in.

Rebekah's PoV  
>"Maybe because we aren't lying" I said walking through the front door of the Salvatore boarding house.<br>"Right and I am the good Salvatore brother" Damon said.  
>"Well you might want to get started on that then" Elena said walking up behind me.<br>"Wait let's just start from the beginning" Caroline said just as my brothers walked in.

"Alright what do you want to know that I haven't told you last night?" Elena asked.

"Well let's start from last night" Caroline suggested.

"Okay well then Elena why don't you recap what we already covered" I said.

"Hello my name is Elena Katerina Mikealson, nee Petrova. I was born on what would become June 22nd, in the year of 980 A.D. I had an older sister named Tatia whose blood was used to perform the original spell turning us into vampires. I married Kol Mikealson in 993 A.D. at the age of thirteen." Elena said

"If all this is true I don't get how you grew up with us" Caroline stated.

"Kol had a tendency to use witches to perform a task and then then kill them" Elena said.

"In the year 1502 I was using this witch to create the perfect gift for Elena for our upcoming 509th wedding anniversary, and the witch caught on and decided to punish me by talking Elena away from me before I could kill her" Kol said

"So one day a coven of witches showed up at my doorstep and cast a spell that in a sense killed me but also made it possible for me to come back" Elena said.

"So in 1992 were you were born?" Damon asked

"The spirits had finally decided that I could finally return to this life but instead of returning as I left I had to regrow up and live a human life again" Elena said.

"That failed" Matt said

"No the human life was only temporary, I know that I would once again become a vampire and would be reunited with my family" Elena said.

"What about you not wanting to become a vampire?" Jeremy asked

"The spirits final attempt to change my fate and live a normal life" Elena said.

"When you told me to save Matt before you on the bridge?" Stefan asked.

"I was given the option to remain human and let Matt die there or return as a vampire again and live the life I was originally given" Elena said pacing around the room.

"You gave up your human life for mine?" Matt asked and Elena nodded.

"I did and would have gladly done it for any of you" Elena said.

"Did anyone know the truth about this?" Jeremy asked.

"No I didn't even know until Rebekah showed up in town" Elena said

"What do you mean by that?" Bonnie asked.

"When Rebekah came to town I started getting flashes of my old life and I started to realize that my human life wasn't meant to be" Elena said.

"Darling relax" Kol said speeding over to stand by her side.

"I don't know how much more of this I can handle" Elena said leaning into him.

"I think we just about have it covered, now Rebekah can finish the story" Kol said pulling Elena to sit on an empty chair with him.

"So what's your side of the story then?" Damon asked looking at me.

"It's not really a side, just filling the gaps that neither Elena nor my brothers can tell you" I said.

"How did you know who Elena was?" Matt asked.

"I wasn't completely sure when I first came to town, but hearing that she was a doppelganger of Tatia was a clue" I said.

"Then what, you made it clear that you hated her" Stefan said.

"Because I needed to prove that she was the one I was looking for and you wouldn't believe how easy it is to get to know a person while hating them" I said.

"When did you know that Elena was your sister in law?" Jeremy asked.

"When it became clear that even though she looks just like Tatia she was nothing like her" I said.

"So why wait?" Tyler asked.

"I needed to wait for the spirits to tell me I could act, if I acted to early I could have lost Elena forever" I said.

"How did the spirits communicate with you, you aren't even a witch?" Bonnie asked

"The ring that Elena is now wearing, was like a communication device" I said.

"So why is Elena now wearing it if it was yours?" Tyler asked.

"It never was mine, and Elena is wearing it because it is her wedding/daylight ring" I said.

"Did you ever really love me?" Stefan asked looking directly at Elena.

"The human me did, but the true me has always and forever will only love Kol" Elena said truthfully.

"I hope that this has helped you understand who I really am, and that I never meant to hurt or lie to you" Elena said.

"It's a lot to process" Matt said.

"If you need time I understand" Elena said.

"Time would be good" Tyler said.

"Alright you know where to find me when you have processed this" Elena said speeding out of the room with Kol on her heals. Soon after Elijah and Nik speed out too.

"Just one thing you need to know" I said standing up.

"What would that be?" Jeremy asked.

"If you decide to not to except Elena you will lose her forever" I said and speed out behind them. I ran to Nik's house and found Elijah and Nik looking around.

"Let me guess they're not here" I said sarcastically.

"No they are not" Nik said not getting my sarcasm. I speed out looking for my siblings. A few minutes later I found them by the falls, since it was their favorite place when we were human.

"Surprise surprise" I said walking up behind them.

"How did I know you would be the only one to find us here?" Elena asked.

"Henrik and I were the only ones who knew you liked to hide here" I said.

"It was the place I used to hide from Tatia" Elena said.

"And two days before our wedding you showed me this place" Kol said.

"You were the only one I personally showed this place" Elena said.

"Henrik and I followed you one day after you fought with father" I said.

"Yes Mikael said I wasn't worthy of his son and I tried to defend myself, then he compared me to Tatia and said I was playing Kol, like she was with Elijah and Niklaus" Elena said.

"Then you ran off and tried to drown yourself" I said.

"If Henrik and I never followed you would have never lived to see your wedding" Rebekah said.

"And we would have never had our three little miracles" Kol said.

"I was ever thankful to you guys" Elena said.

"I believe it was even Finn was the one who convinced you to stand up to our father and show him how much you loved me" Kol said.

"And because of him I had the courage to stand up to Mikael and earn my place as your wife" Elena said.

"Enough of the bad memories, we just got you back" Rebekah said.

"I don't want to focus on the down sides of our past" Elena said.

"We need to get ready for school tomorrow" Rebekah said.

"Really, you're honestly worried about school?" Elena asked astonished.

"Yes, we need to update your look" I said.

"What's wrong with my style?" Elena asked.

"You really want to continue being Elena Gilbert?" I asked.

"Well it's not like I know what Elena Mikealson would dress like in 2010" Elena said.

"Well that's what we're going to find out" I said.

"Why not, I can't be something I'm not anymore" Elena said smiling.

"Alright girls shopping night it is" I said turning around and running towards my house.

Elena's PoV

"Well it looks like my night is planned" I said

"Keep in touch and let me know how it goes" Kol said.

"I'm sure Bex won't let me tell you anything until we get home" I said.

"Most likely but you can try" Kol said.

"I'll see you tonight with enough clothes to last the decade" I said.

"That you will, love you darling" Kol said and kissed me.

"Love you too" I said running off towards Rebekah's house.


	5. Chapter 5

Elena's PoV

I made it to Rebekah's house in record time.

"Took you long enough, I thought I was going to have to pull you away from him" Rebekah said.

"I may not have seen my husband in over five hundred years, but some things are more important" I said.

"Wow blowing off your husband for me, impressive" Rebekah said.

"Well I'll make it up to him later" I said

"Whatever your plan I don't want to know" Rebekah said and I laughed.

"Let's get going I don't have all day, I do have a husband to attend to" I said.

"Fine let's go so you can get home" Rebekah said. We got in the car and drove to Atlanta and found the perfect little boutique with all sorts of clothes. We parked in front of the store and walked inside.

"Hello welcome to Qute Chique Boutique how may I help you?" the girl at the register asked.

"Hi we're looking for some edgy apparel for my friend here" Rebekah said.

"What kind of edgy?" the girl asked.

"Sort of rocker chick mixed with a little sluty" Rebekah said.

"We have just the thing, follow me" the girl said. We walked to the back end of the store and revealed the perfect clothes.

"I hope these will do" the girl said

"They will do just fine, thank you" I said.

"Alright well if you need anything just call, I'll be up front" the girl said and walked back up front.

"I can't believe I didn't know this place existed" I said.

"Well, the old you would have never have shopped for clothes like this" Rebekah said.

"Not these per say, but there are some clothes here that I would have liked" I said.

"True, well let's look for clothes for you" Rebekah said walking over to a rack and started looking for clothes. Two hours later we had found the perfect clothes some more near my old style, and some more edgy. We walked back up to the register and paid for the clothes.

"That will be $793.83" the girl said and Rebekah handed her a credit card. A few minutes later we were back in the car and on our way out of town. We had been driving for nearly twenty minutes and were about half way back to Mystic Falls before I realized that I was so lost in thoughts I never heard Rebekah talking to me.

"Okay what's up with you? You've been in your own mind the whole way home" Rebekah said.

"I was just thinking about something" I said.

"Thinking about what?" Rebekah asked.

"Nothing just yet" I said and suddenly Rebekah pulled off the road and stopped the car.

"Spill, this car isn't moving until you do" Rebekah said sounding serious.

"I want to get married" I said.

"You are, did you forget or something?" Rebekah asked kind of surprised.

"I know I am, I meant the whole white dress ceremony" I said looking at her.

"So you want to have a 20th century wedding?" Rebekah asked.

"Yes, that's what I want, besides my 1017th wedding anniversary is coming up" I said smiling.

"What better present than getting re married" Rebekah said.

"That's what I was thinking" I said.

"I'll work on hinting it to Kol, so he'll ask you" Rebekah said with a devious smile.

"What do you want out of it?" I asked knowing my sister.

"I want to plan it and be your maid of honor" Rebekah said starting the car and getting back into traffic heading for home.

"Done" I said happily. Twenty minutes later we pulled up in front of Nik's mansion and saw Kol standing outside waiting for us. I figured that he would be there waiting on me. Rebekah pulled up and stopped the car. We got out and grabbed my bags from the trunk.

"Thanks for that Rebekah, I needed it" I said.

"No problem, I always love going shopping" Rebekah said

"I'll see you for school tomorrow" I said and Rebekah nodded getting back in her car and driving away.

"How was the shopping trip?" Kol asked as we walked in the house.

"It was good, we found some cute clothes" I said was we walked up to Kol's bedroom.

"Do I get to see any?" Kol asked.

"Maybe" I said setting the bags down on the bed.

"Are you really going to be mean to your only husband?" Kol asked.

"Are you going to continue to snoop?" I asked. Kol looked down guiltily and I smiled.

"Why don't you go get me something to drink while I put these away" I said.

"What would you like?" Kol asked. I just looked at him like he had lost his mind.

"Two blood bags coming up" Kol said and flashed out of the room. I hung up all my clothes at vampire speed grabbing a specific bag and ran to the bathroom and changed into a pajama set that I knew Kol would appreciate.

"Where are you darling?" Kol asked.

"I'll be right out" I said making sure the outfit was perfect. When it was I walked out of the adjoining bathroom and Kol's eyes fell to the floor when he noticed me.

"Is everything ok love?" I asked smirking.

"Good darling" Kol said. He was too busy staring at me that he never noticed me flash over to him and take a blood bag and flash to the other side of the room.

"That is not fair" Kol said.

"Nobody said I was going to play fair" I said as I finished off the bag. Within seconds Kol had finished his bag also and flashed over so he was standing next to me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I've missed you" I said wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I've missed you as well" Kol said.

"Well I need to get some sleep, I have school tomorrow" I said removing his arms and walking over to the bed climbing in. Kol followed after getting over his shock.

"Why are you being so mean to me?" Kol asked.

"I don't know, maybe because it's fun" I said.

"No it's not" Kol said pouting.

"Yes it is, good night" I said and kissed him.

"Good night darling" Kol said and fell asleep as well.

* * *

><p>AN: 34 Followers, and 19 Favorites I am blown away by all the people who follow/favorite this story. I never thought that this story would do so well. I am curious on what you all think of the story. Please review, I really want to know what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

Elena's PoV

I woke up the next morning to my phone going off at 6:15am. I got up and shut the alarm off before grabbing my outfit for the day and heading for the shower. Ten minutes later I was dressed and ready for the day. Walking back into the room I noticed Kol was up and staring at his phone.

"Anything interesting?" I asked being nosey.

"Just Rebekah talking about random ideas of hers" Kol said.

"Like what?" I asked even though I already knew what she was working towards.

"Anniversary present ideas" Kol said.

"Do people even celebrate after this long?" I asked

"Do you not want to celebrate anymore?" Kol asked.

"Of course I do, we missed 509 years together" I said walking over to the bed and sitting by him.

"Then an extravagant anniversary it will be" Kol said.

"1,017 years, man, are we old" I said.

"Well a thousand years does go by relatively fast when you're immortal" Kol said.

"It does, now Rebekah will be here soon to take me to school" I said.

"Do you have to go?" Kol asked.

"Yes, I have four months until graduation" I said walking out of the room and out of the house with Kol following me. Just as we made it off the front stairs Rebekah pulled up.

"Well then have a good day at school" Kol said.

"I'll try dad" I said sarcastically.

"Love you darling" Kol said pulling me into a kiss.

"Love you too" I said after pulling away and got into Rebekah's car.

"Good morning to you" Bex said pulling off.

"Morning" I said suddenly faced with what was about to happen.

"Cheery to depressed in two seconds and Nik isn't even around" Rebekah said.

"Just thinking about what will happen when we get to school" I said.

"Well don't think about it, if you do it's guaranteed to be bad" Bex said. I thought about it and figured she was right so I focused on something else, like how great it was to have Kol back. I smiled thinking about the wedding Bex was already planning for me.

Kol's PoV

I watched as Elena and Rebekah drove off for their day as students in mundane high school. I thought about what Rebekah had texted me this morning. After all the bad that has happened in our lives Elena deserves the wedding she always wanted and I would love to marry her again. I walked into the house looking for my older brothers. I walked into the basement storage where Nik kept the blood bags and grabbed one before heading back upstairs to work on a mind blowing proposal for Elena. I made my way to the library hoping I would not be found. I worked for almost two hours and couldn't come up with anything. I decided to take a break just as Nik and Elijah walked into the room.

"What is going on in here?" Nik asked.

"I am trying to work on something and it's not working" I said annoyed.

"What are you working on?" Elijah asked.

"Elena's anniversary present" I said.

"What are you going to get her?" Elijah asked me.

"The wedding she always dreamed of" I said.

"You're planning to get married on your anniversary?" Nik asked in disbelief.

"Why not, it's been 1,017 years since we last got married" I said.

"And to think you made it this far it's a miracle" Nik said.

"Be nice Niklaus, just because you can't find happiness doesn't mean that others cannot" Elijah said.

"Maybe you should listen to Caroline, after all women know best" I said and Nik walked out after cussing at Elijah and me.

"What all do you have planned out?" Elijah asked.

"Just the idea, Rebekah said she wanted to be the wedding planner.

"Well how do you plan to ask her?" Elijah asked.

"I just thought I'd ask the simple question" I said sarcastically.

"If you want it to be like her dream wedding you need a grand proposal" Elijah said as he pulled up a chair and sat next to me.

"Are you going to help?" I asked surprised

"Of course, my little is getting married" Elijah said. We spent the whole day working on all the plans on how I would ask.

Elena's PoV

Rebekah pulled up in front of the school and suddenly I felt like running the other direction and just compelling myself perfect grades for the rest of the year.

"Let's go, you need to see Mr. Saltzman before school starts" Rebekah said.

"I completely forgot about seeing Ric" I said getting out of the car and walking towards the building. I stopped at my locker before heading to the history room to speak with my guardian. I walked into the room and saw my friends and family.

"What is going on here?" I asked looking at everyone.

"Please sit down Elena" Ric said. I sat down on a desk and turned to look at everyone.

"What's going on?" I asked again.

"Were here to talk" Bonnie said.

"Or in Damon's opinion an intervention" Caroline said.

"Why?" I asked.

"We just want to know if the Elena we knew and love is still in there" Caroline said.

"I'm still here as long as you except me for whom I am" I said.

"That's what we're worried about" Stefan said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Are you going to loyal to the Originals like I was with the sire bond?" Tyler asked.

"I am an Original, they are my family, but I am still myself" I said.

"So if it came down to it, who would you pick? Us or them?" Matt asked.

"I will never side against Kol, but other than that I wouldn't know" I said.

"There we go with the whole Kol thing again" Damon said. With that I got up and ran over to him and put my hand to his throat so he couldn't breathe.

"Anyone else have a problem with my husband?" I asked as Damon choked. Everyone shook their heads and I dropped Damon.

"Let's be clear if you hurt or think of trying to hurt Kol, I won't hesitate to rip your hearts out do you understand?" I asked and everyone nodded.

"What would you do if one of us is threatened by your family?" Caroline asked.

"That depends on you" I said.

"What do you mean?" Bonnie asked.

"You know that you eventually have to pick a side, pick me and I will do my best to protect you. Chose against me and your out of luck" I said as I walked over to my desk for class. The day passed as any other had except that I didn't have my friends to talk to when I needed them. Before I knew it, it was time for lunch and I had received a text asking me to meet in Mr. Saltzman's room. I walked in the room and saw Jeremy and Ric standing in the room.

"Why was I asked to be here?" I asked trying not to sound mean.

"I texted you, so we could talk in private" Jeremy said.

"Private how?" I asked hoping that I still had the only family the human me had left.

"As a family" Ric said. I was surprised to think straight.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Elena you are the only family I have left, and I am not about to lose that" Jeremy said.

"For me too, you and Jeremy are the closest thing to a family I have ever had" Ric said. I smiled knowing that I wasn't going to lose everyone.

"Do you really mean that?" I asked almost crying.

"Of course we do Elena, besides mom and dad would kill me if I gave up on you" Jeremy said. I ran up and hugged him and Ric afterwards.

"What about Caroline?" I asked.

"I don't care what she thinks or convinces everyone else to think, you're my sister" Jeremy said.

"Thank you I don't know what I would do if I lost you" I said and the boys smiled.

"I need to meet up with Rebekah so I will talk to you guys later" I said and walked out of the room.


	7. Chapter 7

Caroline's PoV

The day passed by and I for once I paid no attention in classes. I was lost in thought about what Rebekah had said. Could I really lose someone who meant so much to me for something she has no control over? I needed to talk to my friends to see how they felt.

"What are we going to do about Elena?" I heard Bonnie ask from a deserted classroom I passed. I walked in hoping we could settle this once and for all.

"What are you talking about?" I asked sitting down on a desk.

"Well obviously our Elena is gone, and we need to decide if it's worth it to get to know this new one" Bonnie said.

"Of course it's worth it, it's still Elena she just has more baggage and a longer past then she did last month" I said.

"I agree, she is still my sister no matter if she was born in 1992 or 980" Jeremy said.

"How can she still be your sister if she is over a thousand years older than you?" Damon asked.

"Technically she was born in 980 and reborn in 1992" Stefan said.

"Yes and she is still the girl we grew up with who would give her life for ours in a heartbeat if she had too" I said.

"How do we know that?" Matt asked.

"Because she said so" Jeremy said.

"What are you talking about?" Damon asked.

"Alaric and I talked to her during lunch and she said that nothing has changed she's still Elena" Jeremy said.

"Why did you do that?" Bonnie asked.

"She's all the family we have left, why would we let it go?" Jeremy asked.

"He's got a point, it's still Elena and she wouldn't leave us behind just because something happened to us" Stefan said.

"So we need to decide what we're going to do" Bonnie said.

"Fine split the room in two, the half by the door side with Elena and the side by the window side against her" I said and immediately Jeremy, Alaric, Stefan and I walked over by the door.

"Elena died so I wouldn't, I couldn't abandon her" Matt said and walked over to our side of the room.

"You guys are acting like Elena is Katherine, and only does what is good for her and only her" Tyler said and walked over to us as well.

"Well that leaves you two, what are you going to do?" I asked looking at them.

Bonnie's PoV

I looked at my friends who I have known since I was five. I couldn't believe that they didn't see the trap they were falling into. I looked at Damon and saw that he was fighting on what choice to make.

"Even when I was at my worst Elena never gave up hope that I would find my way back, I can't dessert her" Damon said and walked across the room to everyone else.

"So what do you say Bonnie?" Caroline asked. I looked at everybody and suddenly felt guilty I mean Elena was there for me whenever I needed her. She never thought twice about helping no matter the consequence. I somehow knew that despite every part of my soul telling me that it was the right thing to do to walk away.

"I can't leave my best friend, even if I wanted too" I said and walked over to the rest of the group.

"What about the originals?" Caroline asked.

"We'll figure that out when the time comes" I said.

Elena's PoV

School had ended and I was thankful to still have Ric and Jeremy on my side. I was really worried about what my so called friends would think. I was so lost in my thoughts that I never felt the bed shift under me.

"Would you quit worrying, I can't enjoy this movie with you off in space on me" Kol said sitting up.

"I'm sorry my mind just wondered off on me" I said.

"I noticed now lay down and watch this movie with me" Kol said as he laid back down and pulled me with him, causing me to laugh.

"Aye aye captain" I said curling into him and watched the movie. We tried to watch the fest of the movie, but I was distracted by my husband who was making it hard to focus.

"You wanted me to watch the movie with you, and now you're being the biggest distraction ever." I said.

"Well can you blame me, when I have a wife as beautiful as you" Kol said kissing my check.

"Always the charmer" I said looking directly into his eyes.

"Only for you darling" Kol said. Just then my phone rang signaling I had a new text message. I sighed and rolled over so I could grab my phone. I looked down and noticed that the text had come from Bonnie.

_Hey Lena, please meet me at the grill I want to talk. Love Bonnie_

"It's from Bonnie, she wants to meet at the grill to talk" I said getting off the bed.

"Are you going to go?" Kol asked.

"I think it would be best" I said.

"Do you want me to come with?" Kol asked.

"No love I should do this on my own" I said as I grabbed my coat.

"Alright, I'll see you when you get back" Kol said getting up as well.

"How about you meet me at the grill in an hour and we could have dinner" I suggested.

"Why are you asking me on a date Elena Mikealson?" Kol questioned with a mischievous look in his eyes.

""Why what you say if I was Kol Mikealson?" I asked.

"I would be honored to go to dinner with you Elena" Kol said.

"See you soon" I said and kissed Kol before running out.

"I will get you back for that one darling" I heard Kol say as I ran out the front door. A few minutes later I arrived in front of the grill and suddenly felt nervous. This was the first time since I woke up from my accident that I could actually lose my friends. I walked in and saw everyone standing around the back pool table. I walked over slowly hoping that everything would be fine when this was all over. I didn't even make it halfway across the room before I was wrapped in a bone crushing hug.

"Elena you made it" Caroline said.

"Yeah, did you doubt me?" I asked.

"I didn't but some of the others did" Caroline said sadly as we walked over to the others.

"Hey Elena" Jeremy said and everyone one else followed.

"Hey guys, why did you ask to meet me?" I asked concerned.

"We just wanted to hang out with our friend, is that okay?" Bonnie asked.

"Does that mean that you accept me?" I asked.

"Elena, you would never give up on us, what gives us the right to give up on you?" Tyler asked. I smiled knowing that I still had the people that meant the world to me.

"I am glad that you guys would do this for me" I said.

"Elena your our friend, and we love you" Caroline said.

"I love you guys too, but I would like for you guys to re meet my family" I asked.

"If they mean that much to you, we will" Stefan said.

"I know that they don't have the best track record with you guys but they mean the world to me just like you guys do" I said.

"Alright why don't we to meet for dinner next week?" Caroline asked.

"I will set it up and thank you" I said.

"Alright let's have a pool tournament and eat this bar out of pizza" Damon said as he waved over Matt.

"Sounds good teams or singles?" I asked

"Singles" Everyone said just as Matt arrived.

"Hey Matt" I said.

"Hey Elena glad you all made up" Matt said.

"What about us?" I asked.

"Were good" Matt said and looked at Damon waiting for the order.

"Well take seven of your best pizzas and about four bottles of bourbon" Damon said. Matt nodded and walked off. We spent the next hour and a half playing pool, eating pizza and drinking. Just then the door opened and I watched Kol walk in.

"Hey guys this has been fun but I have a date with my husband tonight" I said as I finished off my glass.

"Alright well thanks for coming" Bonnie said.

"No problem, I'll let you know about dinner next week" I said as I hugged everyone and walked off.

"See you tomorrow at school" I yelled over my shoulder as I reached the halfway point across the bar and everyone waved. I walked over to Kol.

"Hello love" I said.

"Hello darling" Kol said hugging me.

"Thanks for pushing this back a little" I said.

"No problem, now how did it go with your friends?" Kol asked as we found a table and sat down.

"I had a great time with them, it's like nothing has changed with us" I smiled and told him about my adventure with the gang and about how they agreed to re meet the family over dinner nexst week


	8. Chapter 8

Kol's PoV

I met Elena at the grill for dinner like we planned before she ran off to meet with her friends. As I walked through the doors of the Mystic Grill I saw Elena having fun with the Salvatore brothers, the Bennett witch, the hybrid, the blonde vampire, and the human who was working. She noticed me and downed the reminder of what was in her glass and bid goodbye to her friends.

"Hello love" Elena said.

"Hello darling" I said hugging her.

"Thanks for coming a little later" Elena said leading me to a table.

"No problem, it sounded like you were having fun" I said.

"I did actually it's great that I still have them" Elena said as she told me about her evening. We enjoyed our meal in peace.

"Oh that reminds me, my friends want to meet you and your siblings again under better circumstances" Elena said suddenly.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well they know that you guys mean something to me and they want to give you a chance" Elena said.

"Well that is something I never expected" I said.

"I know, but they are trying" Elena said.

"Why don't we go tell Nik and the others" I suggested standing up and walking around the table to help her up.

"Cause that will go over so well" Elena said.

"Well they need to know and the sooner the better" I said as I lead her to the door.

"True, I'll meet you at the house" Elena said and ran off. I sped off after her, and caught her just she walked through the door.

"You used to be so much better at that" Elena said as I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Well give me time, I'll get better at it" I said.

"Don't let your ego grow too much in the meantime" Elena said.

"Oh would you two give it a rest already" I heard my sister say as she walked down the stairs.

"Oh good your home" Elena said.

"Where are our brothers?" I asked.

"How would I know, I don't get paid to babysit them" Rebekah said as she finished descending the stairs.

"Well are they home at least?" I asked.

"I think so why?" Rebekah asked

"We need to talk to you all" Elena said.

"Nik Elijah get down here" Rebekah yelled and within seconds my older brothers were standing beside us.

"What the hell Rebekah?" Nik asked.

"I was in the middle of a good book" Elijah said.

"Well the happy couple wanted to talk to us" Rebekah said and they all looked at me and Elena.

"What is going on?" Nik asked.

"I know this is going to sound weird but my friends want to have dinner with you next week" Elena said.

"Why would they want to do that?" Elijah asked.

"Well they're important to me and they know you are two, so they want to try for a clean slate" Elena said.

"Well why not next Thursday" Nik suggested. Elena nodded and led me up to our bed room.

"That went well" I said as I shut the door.

"Better than I expected" Elena said and I nodded.

"Time for bed, you have school tomorrow" I said.

"Yeah I know" Elena said and crawled into bed.

Elena's PoV

I arrived at school the next morning earlier than usual. I was hoping to run into Caroline and tell her the plans for dinner. I couldn't believe how easily Nik had agreed to it. He was known for being hardheaded. I hopped that this dinner would go well and that my friends and family would get along.

"You'd think that being an Original vampire you'd have more sense than to walk into a wall" I heard a voice say from beside me. I looked up and saw Caroline standing next to me.

"Yeah well I was thinking about how easy Nik agreed to dinner" I said

"Klaus agreed?" Caroline asked shocked.

"Don't sound so surprised" I said.

"Well it doesn't seem like the Klaus I know" Caroline said.

"Well Nik is not as bad once you get to know him" I said.

"Well Klaus did plan to kill me to end some curse" Caroline said.

"And I apologize for that but that curse was always a pain for him" I said.

"I won't accept that, it needs to come from him" Caroline said

"I know, just thought I'd try" I said.

"Thanks though" Caroline said.

"So about dinner, next Thursday and the house" I said.

"Mikaelson mansion?" Caroline asked.

"Yes and Nik said that he would take care of everything" I said.

"Alright what time?" Caroline asked.

"Seven" I said.

"Sounds good" Caroline said and walked towards the history room for first period.

"Well look at who ran off without me" I heard a familiar voice say from inside the class room.

"Yeah well you take forever to get ready in the mornings Bekah." I said.

"I do not" Rebekah said

"Yes you do Rebekah and you know it, and that's without corsets" I said.

"Whatever I came to attend class not argue with my sister" Rebekah said.

"Same, come on Care let's go take our seats" I said and pulled Caroline into the classroom.

"What was that about?" Caroline asked once we sat down.

"Nothing just a little fun" I said.

"So about dinner, is there anything required of us?" Caroline asked.

"No, just dress nice and show up everything else will be handled" I said

"Dress how?" Caroline asked.

"Nice but not overly formal" I said.

"Alright, I'll tell everyone later" Caroline said as Ric walked into the room and started class.

Caroline's PoV

Classes passed quickly and before I knew it, it was time for lunch. I made my way over to the table where my friends and I always sat even if it felt different without Elena sitting with us.

"Hey guys" I said as I sat down between Tyler and Bonnie.

"So how did it go with Elena this morning?" Stefan asked.

"Better than expected, dinner is next Thursday 7pm and the Mikealson house formal attire required" I said.

"Do we have to go to this thing?" Jeremy asked.

"Yes we do, it's the only chance we are going to have at a clean slate" I said.

"Besides we are doing this for Elena" Bonnie said

"Absolutely they are her family now and if we want to remain her friends we need to try to bury the hatchet" I said.

"That is kind of hard Care" Tyler said.

"Especially since every member of that family has tried to kill us at least once" Jeremy said.

"That might be true, but they also tried to kill Elena and look how quickly she got passed it" I said. Just then Elena and Rebekah walked up to the table.

"Would it be alright if we sat with you guys today?" Rebekah asked surprising all of us.

"Sure have a seat" I said.

"Thank you" Rebekah said as they sat down.

"I thought that you all could try to get to know Rebekah before dinner that way it's a little less intimidating" Elena said.

"I suppose, I'm Caroline Forbes" I said starting.

"Tyler Lockwood" Tyler said following. Everyone took their turn introducing themselves in the order we were siting.

"Stefan Salvatore nice too meet you even if it is the third time" Stefan said jokingly.

"Charmed, I'm Rebekah Mikealson" Rebekah said after everyone was done.

"See that wasn't so hard now was it?" Elena asked. We spent the rest of the period getting to know Rebekah and learning that she wasn't all she seemed.

"You're not as bad as I originally thought of you" I said.

"Neither are any of you" Rebekah said.

"I think we could be great friends if you want to be that is" I said.

"I would love to be your friend, I honestly don't have any" Rebekah said.

"Well then welcome to our group" I said.

"See this went better than you thought" Elena said looking directly at Rebekah.

"Well we can all blame Nik for the fact that I don't let people in easily" Rebekah said.

"Let's not get into the thinks we could thank Nik for that would take all week" Elena said.


	9. Chapter 9

Kol's PoV

I paced through the living room of my house suddenly feeling nervous that my plan wasn't going to work. I was scared about proposing to Elena in front of everyone but I knew that I wanted to marry her again.

"You should stop pacing before you were a hole in the floor" I heard Elijah said.

"Well I have a lot on my mind" I said.

"What is it, you can always talk to me brother" Elijah said.

"I want to propose to Elena at dinner next week" I said and within seconds my little sister came running into the room.

"What is this I hear about wanting to propose to Elena?" Rebekah asked.

"It seems our dear brother wants to marry Elena again" Elijah said.

"Well it has been nearly 1,017 years since we got married and I thought it would be a nice anniversary gift" I said.

"Well then what is the problem?" Rebekah asked.

"I don't exactly know how too, would proposing during dinner be too much?" I asked.

"I think it would be beautiful and romantic" Rebekah said.

Elena's PoV

I meet with my friends after school at the Salvatore Boarding House. I was really happy they accepted me for who I was, but I was scared that it wouldn't last for long. I walked through the front door as soon as I arrived at the house and saw everyone sitting in the living rom waiting on me.

"What is this, an intervention or something?" I asked jokingly.

"Something along those lines" Damon said.

"Why, it's not like I have a problem or anything" I said.

"Well you did let an original compel you into believing their lies" Damon said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked hoping that this was not what I was thinking.

"Do you honestly think that you were born in the year 980 A.D.?" Damon asked.

"Yes I do, because I speak the truth" I said.

"Then how were you born in 1992?" Damon asked.

"Magic is a tricky thing, mess with it and there are always consequences" I said.

"That still doesn't explain anything" Damon said.

"Bonnie do you know how to summon a spirit?" I asked looking directly at her.

"I've never tried, but I have read about how to" Bonnie said.

"Try to contact you ancestor Ayanna she can help clear this mess" I said. It took about five minutes for the group to arrange themselves and for Bonnie to gather and set up candles.

"Alright let's get started" Bonnie said as she magically lit all the candles.

"Hello" A voice said from Bonnie's body.

"Hello Ayanna" I said.

"Elena dear it's been a while" Ayanna said.

"I have to thank you for getting the spirits to allow me to live again" I said.

"You shouldn't have been punished for something you never did" Ayanna said.

"I never understood why I was punished in the first place" I said.

"We can talk about that later dear, I believe I was called upon for another reason" Ayanna said.

"Right my friends here need some clarification on my history" I said.

"Alright then Mr. Salvatore I see that you don't believe miss Elena here" Ayanna said.

"How could she be an Original when I met Miranda when Elena was two" Damon said.

"I believe Elena has told the story already" Ayanna said.

"Yes but I still think it was a compulsion cover up" Damon said.

"I can assure you it is not, I remember when Elena was born seeing as I was there" Ayanna said.

"So it is all true then" Damon asked.

"As disappointed as you may be, yes it's all true" Ayanna said.

"Thank you for clearing it up" Damon said.

"Not a problem, just remember what Rebekah said was also true" Ayanna said.

"What do you mean?" Damon asked.

"Mess it up and you don't get a second chance" Ayanna said and disappeared.

"Did you get the answers you wanted?" I asked.

"Yes I just don't know what to believe anymore" Damon said.

"If you need more time that is alright, but you need to have a final decision by dinner" I said.

"I think I need space for a day or two" Damon said.

"Just a warning, if you don't show up for dinner the decision will be made for you and the outcome is unchangeable" I said and walked out of the house. I couldn't believe that Damon could be so selfish. I had honestly thought that after everything he could have changed. I needed to mess with his head so I called an old friend.

"Kathrine are you up for messing with a Salvatore?" I asked

"Depends what do you have in mind?" Katherine asked.

"Whatever you want within reason" I said.

"Lead him on and then crush his hopes?" Katherine asked.

"Go right ahead, it should be fun" I said.

"Alright see you tomorrow" Katherine said and hung up. I looked up and realized that I had arrived back at home. It was weird looking at the Gilbert house seeing as I haven't been here since before I died. I walked up the walk to the front door and knocked hoping the Jeremy would be home. A minute later the door opened to reveal my little brother.

"Elena what are you doing here?" Jeremy asked.

"I wanted to come home if that's okay with you" I said.

"Sure come on in" Jeremy said and moved aside so I could enter the house. I walked in and headed for the kitchen in the pursuit of food. A few minutes later I had set out enough food to feed a small army.

"What happened?" Jeremy asked walking into the kitchen noticing all the food.

"What do you mean?" I asked whole grabbing a plate and silver wear.

"You never eat this much, unless something went horribly wrong" Jeremy said.

"Just Damon and his antics" I said.

"This can't be good, Damon has never lead you to eat like this before" Jeremy said as I finished making a salad.

"I really want everything to go back to as close as the way it was before this" I said honestly.

"I can understand that you do, but if Damon doesn't want to accept you for who you are then is he even worth calling your friend?" Jeremy said making himself a sandwich.

"Maybe not but I don't know if I can still be friends with Stefan if I lose Damon" I said.

"Of course you can, if Damon loses you he would be the only one to blame" Jeremy said.

"Thanks Jer, that really helped" I said smiling.

"No problem 'Lena, why don't you tell my about your life a thousand years ago" Jeremy said. I told Jeremy about Tatia both when she was the sweetest person ever and then after her daughter was born and how she toyed with Niklaus and Elijah after we moved to Mystic falls, about meeting the Mikaelson family and how I was instantly drawn to Kol, about our wedding and about my three lovely daughters.

"Wow it sounds nothing like what were taught in school." Jeremy said.

"Well its one thing to live through it and another to teach watered down stories passed down through the years" I said.

"I see that" Jeremy said.

"Next question are the other Originals as bad as we've been lead to believe?" Jeremy asked.

"It depends, they can be the nicest people on the planet or they can seem like the Klaus you know seem mild" I said. We talked for about another hour before I decided it was time to head back to the manor.

"Thanks for this Jer, but I should get home" I said.

"Elena this is your home, you are more than welcome to stay" Jeremy said.

"I don't want to intrude" I said.

"Elena you have lived here for eighteen years, you could never intrude" Jeremy said.

"Alright I am gonna head up to my room" I said as I walked up stairs.

"Goodnight Elena" Jeremy said

"Night Jer" I said before I shut my door, just then my phone rang.

"What is it Kol?" I asked my husband as I answered the phone.

"Where are you, I'm worried" Kol said.

"I decided to stay home tonight" I said.

"A phone call would have been nice" Kol said.

"I just decided this, I was getting ready to call when you beat me to it" I said.

"Alright I'll talk to you tomorrow. Nik wants us all home to discuss dinner" Kol said.

"Ok be there after school" I said.

"Love you darling" Kol said.

"Love you too" I said and hung up the phone.


End file.
